Professional Brawl Player Moox
You may be looking for: The Swedish One, Michael Hull. Also note that, while Moox is the best Super Smash Bros player, Princess Cammy is the best Super Smash Bros character. Mooxeroni Fucking Bitch is the best Super Smash Bros. player in the whole Family. When Ethan defeated him on a Saturday night in the Brawl Tourney Semi-Finals, Max rage quit and said "What the FUCK?!" and left the Family's crib in the mountains. He now walks a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Character Background Mooxeroni was born in 1998, he is the best at playing video games in his whole neighborhood. However, whenever he looses, he also looses his mind. He will start to curse endlessly and throw his food on his cat. The food he hates the most is pizza because a pizza bakker murdered his copy of Hey You, Pikachu when he was younger. Moox will forever be traumatised for that horrible event, and will kill every pizza baker that dares come in his way. He has many friends in the Family, along with many enemies... he's not an easy boy to get along with. How He Became a Meme It all began in the Brawl Tourney. Caden vs. Max on the Lylat Cruise. It all went well until Max's mom turned off the fucking internet in the middle of the match. Max came back into the call pissed. Very pissed. But since it wasn't fair, Max got a re-match and he won. Now Max thinks he can beat everyone in the tourney. In the next match, Ethan was spamming like a little whore and Max shouted things such as "What the FUCK?!" "You're fucking cheating, you fucking pig!" and "Oh...my...FUCKING GOOOD!". Moox's short temper in competetive games now frightens many Family members, and no one dares lay a finger on him. He also has a dislike for pizza, but loves it if a party is involved. Role in Story Moox is a young, fine and healthy man. Very healthy. But when he was 4 years old he ate his first pizza... this was his biggest mistake. In this big pizza party, Max also got his favorite game Hey You, Pikachu! He was so excited to play this game. His mother sitting along side him watching him happily. When he booted up the game, Moox took a bite of his pizza. The Pizza Man came in with a butcher knife and said "PIZZA PARTEH TIME!". He took Max's mother's hand and chopped it off. Moox was crying and locked himself in the bathroom. He heard screams from outside.. it suddenly got silent... Moox opened the door and saw his mother chopped in pieces on the floor, but Moox didn't care at all because she always turned off the god damn internet... but... Hey You Pikachu! was lying there broken. Moox swore on his games' grave that he will take revenge on the psycho maniac that raped his mother and game cartridge. That's a FUCKING promise, bitches. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Moox jabs with his fist, then whips with his Mooxeroni, then spin kicks. First hit 3%, second hit 5%, third hit 6% for 14% total. Side Tilt - Moox steps forth and whips his Mooxeroni forward. Some starting lag. 12%. Up Tilt - Moox slashes a sharpened slice of pizza above his head swiftly, with noticable ending lag. Covers a wide range. 9%. Down Tilt - Moox uppercuts with his free hand while crouching. Fair knockback. 10%. Dash Attack - Moox holds the Mooxeroni in front of him and flails it around wildly while screaming. Some ending lag as Moox stumbles over a bit afterwards. Hits 9 times. First hit 2%, hits 2-7 1%, eighth hit 2% and ninth hit 5% for a total of 15% if all hits connect. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Moox holds his Mooxeroni up high, then slams it into the ground in front of him. Has very long range and high lag on both ends. 20%. Up Smash - Moox prepares himself, then winds up and screams a random obscenity at the area above him. The longer it's charged, the louder he screams. Very powerful. Long starting lag. 24%. Down Smash - Moox winds up, then does three spin attacks with his Mooxeroni. Hits three times for 6%, or 18% if all hits connect. First two hits deal weak knockback to help ensure this. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Moox holds out a pizza and spins around with it, hitting several times. 9 hits, which all deal 1% except the final hit, which deals 5%. 14% total. Forward Aerial - Moox performs a quick butterfly kick with both hits easily landing. First hit 5%, second hit 6%. 11% total. Back Aerial - Moox does a fairly quick twisting dropkick behind himself. 12%. Up Aerial - Moox stabs his sharpened slice of pizza upwards. Very fast. 8%. Down Aerial - Moox stabs his sharpened Swedish flag downwards after some startup lag. A powerful meteor smash. 21%. Grab Attacks Grab - Moox grabs with his free hand. Pummel - Moox whips the enemy with his Mooxeroni. A fast pummel. 1%. Forward Throw - Moox throws his enemy forwards, then throws a Swedish Meatball Grenade at them to follow up. First hit 3%, second hit 9%. Total of 12%. Back Throw - Moox spins around, then slams the enemy into the ground. 9%. Up Throw - Moox tosses the enemy upwards, then stabs them with his sharpened slice of pizza. First hit 2%, second hit 10%. Total of 12%. Down Throw - Moox slams his enemy into the ground, then stabs his Swedish flag into their body. First hit 5%, second hit 8%, 13% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Moox kicks out to both sides while getting up with his arms. 7%. Ledge Attack - Moox climbs onto the stage, whipping his Mooxeroni forward. 5%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Milkshake - Moox takes out a milkshake and drinks it. This move can be held for up to a second and a half. If held for that whole duration, Moox recovers 12% health. It can be cancelled at any time to recover less than 12%, however after using it Moox can not use it again for another forty-five seconds. Side Special - Swear Barrage - Moox opens his mouth and lets loose a random obscenity. Regular swears are small, move very quickly, and can be used rapidly. However, once every seven regular swears, Moox will let loose a super swear which is much bigger and louder and moves much slower. Regular swears cause no flinching or knockback, while super swears are a reliable KO move. Regular swears 3%, super swears 25%. Up Special - Sweden's Pride - Moox flies up with his Swedish flag in his hand as a white pissed bird swoops in, dropping a bomb egg below him. 36% with heavy knockback, but is hard to time right. Down Special - Strike Blast - Moox rolls a bowling ball forward, which explodes on contact or after 4 seconds. It rolls along the ground and is affected by gravity. 24%. Final Smash - Hyperstorm of Spaghetti Rage - Moox becomes enraged and glowing red. He then spreads his limbs apart, erupts into flames, and flies around before ramming into everyone on the stage. He then warps them into a giant bowl and stabs his Mooxeroni into the ground, and the camera pans as everyone is entangled by huge spaghetti noodles that come out of the ground, keeping them held in place. Moox then punches the ground with a flaming punch, shattering the bowl and exploding all of the spaghetti, dealing tremendous knockback. Ramming portion hits 20 times, dealing 3% per hit for 60% total. Spaghetti constriction hits 17 times, dealing 2% each hit for 34% total. The explosion deals 193%. 287% total. Animations Stage Entrance - A bathtub speeds up to the stage. Moox climbs out of the tub, then the bathtub leaves just as quickly as it came. Up Taunt - Moox eats some IKEA meatballs. Heals 3% damage, but the animation is very slow so it barely makes a difference. Left Taunt - Moox takes a stance, screaming in pride. Right Taunt - Moox holds up his Mooxeroni, which uncoils and wraps around him briefly, then lets go of him. Down Taunt - Moox holds out his Mooxeroni. Seemingly of its own accord, the Mooxeroni points forward twice, then points down at the ground swiftly. Idle 1 - Moox looks around. Idle 2 - Moox puts his free hand on the Mooxeroni, holding it down slightly. Palette Swaps Default - Moox has primarily black and gray armor, and the Mooxeroni is yellow. Red - Moox has primarily red and maroon armor, and the Mooxeroni is pink. Blue - Moox has primarily blue and white armor, and the Mooxeroni is navy. Green - Moox has primarily green and brown armor, and the Mooxeroni is light gray. Other 1 - Moox has primarily white and gold armor, and the Mooxeroni is golden. Other 2 - Moox has primarily blue and gold armor, and the Mooxeroni is red. Unlockable - Dark Mook - Moox's armor mostly remains the same, but his eyes glow red and the Mooxeroni is more slender, and dark gray with a purple handle, based on Dark Link. Trivia *The Google Translate dude incorrectly (yet oh so gloriously) prounounces Moox's name as "Professional Brawl Player Mook". Silly man. *He also took part in another Brawl Tournament that featured Stelios representing Sweden called The World Cup of Brawl 2014. * "Plebeians" is misspelled in Moox's valentine. You bitch. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Sex Gods Category:WTF Category:Memes Category:Members Category:Policy Category:Characters Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Poopersalinghams Category:PIZZA PARTEH Category:Poop Rats